But It's Bad For Your Health
by weapon13WhiteFang
Summary: 'A five-year-old was berating him. Nancy, his number one girl, was berating him like... Like she was his mother... Or his wife.' A little one-shot of Freddy and Nancy. Inspired by one Zaerith-Chan's art pieces.


He needed a cigarette.

Leaning his shovel up against the playground fence, he reached in his back pocket and pulled out a pack of Marlboro cigarettes. He pulled one out of the pack, before stuffing it back in his back pocket and removing his lighter. Flicking the fire to life, he stuck the cigarette in his mouth, before lighting the end, sighing as he drew in a sharp breath, inhaling the nicotine, before stuffing the lighter back in his back pocket.

As he let the nicotine seep into his system, he let the cigarette hang from his lips, as he adjusted his hat. "Eew!" He stopped, as he raised his head to see past the rim of his hat, and felt butterflies come to his stomach as he stared at a small girl with dark brown, almost black looking, hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a blue-gray sweater, jeans, and white tennis shoes. Her little nose was wrinkled as she skipped closer to him.

Nancy Holbrook. His little Nancy.

"Mr. Fweddy! Smowkin is bad for you!" She exclaimed, tilting her head to the side as she plugged her nose of the smell. "Mama says it gives you canker. And canker is bad, cause you'll die!" A smile came to his face, as he let out a small chuckle.

A five-year-old was berating him for smoking. Nancy, his number one girl, was berating him like... Like she was his mother... Or his wife. Wife... A fearful shudder ran through him, as he inwardly scowled. No! He needed to stop thinking like that. She's just a child.

As he inwardly beat himself up for such unpure thoughts, he didn't hear Nancy continue her talk about smoking hazards. "And the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles say that drugs are for turkeys! You don't look like a turkey, Mr. Fweddy! I don't want you to turn into a turkey, cause then someone might eat you on tankgivin-!"

Nancy continued on, babbling like any child her age, as he pulled himself back to reality and he couldn't help but smile down at her. She sounded winded, as he got down on one knee, and plucked his hat from his head, before plopping it down on her head.

Nancy's babbling stopped, as the hat fell over her eyes, confusing her. "You're cute, little Nancy," he chuckled, as Nancy pulled the brim of the hat out of her eyes, "but not cute enough to make me give up my nicotine."

She blinked up at him, and gave him her cutest puppy dog eyes and pout. "But Mr. Fweddy... Smowkin is really bad for you..." Her voice trailed off, as she stared up at him with such sad eyes, it hurt him to look at her. Hanging his head slightly, he reached up and plucked the cigarette from his lips, before extinguishing it in the dirt, inwardly pouting over wasting a perfectly good cigarette.

Nancy's face brightened, and she clapped her hands happily, before she ran forward and hugged his leg. He ran his hand through her hair as he took his hat back and placed it on his head. "Thank-you Mr. Fweddy!" He nodded and chuckled, as Nancy turned and ran back to the other kids, who were in the middle of playing a game of tag.

Patting his back pocket, he looked down at the extinguished cigarette lying in the dirt. No not even Nancy could get him to give up his nicotine... But that didn't mean she had to know about it.

From then on, he decided he wouldn't smoke in front of the kids; in front of Nancy.

**So not to long ago, like a day or two ago, my friend Zaerith-chan posted this cute little piece of artwork on her account, and I was just compelled to write a little one-shot around it!**

**Zae always seems to be able to get into my brain with her art! She's a sneaky lil devil! But I don't really mind. I find it helpful in keeping my Freddy/Nancy muse "burning", so to speak :D**

**Anyway! Please check out the picture this was based on, and if you have an account, please comment her work as well as fav! Im sure she loves getting them as much as I love getting and giving them :3**

**Enjoy~!**

**Original piece here (Just remove the spaces) h t t p : / / z a e r i t h - c h a n . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / # / d 2 y x 6 7 r **


End file.
